dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mana Alchemist (3.5e Class)
Mana Alchemist Mana Alchemist Playing a Mana Alchemist Playing a Mana Alchemist A Mana Alchemist creates and later uses alchemical concoctions, so you will essentially be a wizard with magical potions instead of spells. Also bombs. Making a Mana Alchemist Making a Mana Alchemist Alignment: Any. There is absolutely no correlation between making potions and whether you like angels or demons more, or whether ant-men or giant frogs strike your fancy. Races: Any culture with a medicinal tradition will have at least a few Mana Alchemists. That means all of them. Starting Gold: 6d6 x 10 gp (210 gold). Starting Age: As Fighter. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Mana Alchemist. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Mana Alchemists are proficient with all Simple Weapons. Mana Alchemists are proficient with Light and Medium Armor, but not Shields. (Su): Starting at first level, the Mana Alchemist learns how to create consumable items out of raw mana power. Doing so takes one minute, which is a lot faster than one might expect these things to be made. Only one of each item may exist per Mana Alchemist at any one time - they cannot create ten of the same thing all in one batch. Other than that, they last for 24 hours or until consumed. To use an edible or potable item is a Standard action - or a Full Round action to force down the throat of another. Other items simply require a Standard action either way. If an item involves a saving throw, the DC is 10 + half the Mana Alchemist's HD + the Mana Alchemist's Int modifier. (Ex): At first level, the Mana Alchemist knows three recipes. Every level, he learns a new recipe, except for levels where he unlocks a new tier of recipes, where he gains two. Once deciding on the effect you want, flavour it and give it a name, or roll on the chart at the bottom. The Alchemist decides if a given recipe is edible, potable or thrown at a target up to 30 feet away as a ranged touch attack (unless specified otherwise). The ones marked with an asterisk must be consumed (edible/potable). * *Restore 1d6 HP per level * Gain 3 Temporary HP per level (lasting 1 minute) * Gain a Featherfall effect for one hour * Target becomes Confused for 1 minute per level * Gain +1 Enhancement bonus to Natural Armour per 4 levels, DR = half level, overcome by one material type (selected when recipe is made), for 1 minute per level * Gain one type of Energy Resistance (selected when recipe is made) equal to level * 2, for one minute per level * Target takes a -6 penalty to one ability score (selected when recipe is made) for one minute * Once used, all spells cast within 30' of the point of use require Concentration checks (DC 15 + Alchemist level + Spell Level) to successfully cast, for 3 rounds * Gain Concealment for one minute, or create an Obscuring Mist effect (selected when recipe is made) * Gain a bonus on Escape Artist checks equal to double the Alchemist's level, and the ability to squeeze through any gap, no matter how small, as a Full Round action at only a -10 penalty, for ten minutes (Su): Starting at level 2, the Mana Alchemist gains the ability to force elemental mana power into an item. Doing so takes a Standard action, and lasts for 12 hours. No item may hold more than one mana at a time. At level two he gains access to Earth, Fire, Water and Wind. At level seven, he gains access to Stone, Plant, Aroma and Metal. At level fifteen, he gains access to Song, Life, Illusion and Poison. Any effects that require a save will only trigger once per target per round, and has a save DC of 10 + 1/2 Mana Alchemist's HD + Mana Alchemist's Int Modifier. *Stops 1HP short of doing so if damage would kill them - and stabilizes. (Su): Starting at level four, the Mana Alchemist may add a single secret ingredient to any given recipe when making something. All secret ingredients are learned, but only one may be used on a given recipe at a time. Enjoy your Chocolate Chocolate with a side of Chocolate and just a hint of Strychnine. (Ex): Starting at level four, the Mana Alchemist can learn Tasty Recipes. * The following afflictions are removed from the consumer/target: Poison, Disease, Daze, Stun, Confusion, all Fear effects, Ability Damage and negative levels * Gain immunity to Fear effects, or Poisons and Diseases, or Critical Hits for 1 hour (selected when recipe is made) * *Gain a Breath Weapon that can be used once per 5 rounds for 1 minute per level: 30' cone of Fire, 2d6 Fire damage per HD (Ref half) * The target square takes 1d6 Acid damage per level (no save), and every adjacent creature takes 1d6 Acid damage per 2 levels (Ref half) * The target falls asleep for 1 minute per level on a failed Fort save * The target is paralyzed for 1 minute on a failed Fort save * All creatures within 30' of the target are Fascinated for 1 minute on a failed Will save * Creates a glitterdust effect * The target is afflicted by a Poison with primary damage 2d6 ability damage to one ability score (selected when recipe is made) and secondary damage of 1d6 damage to any two other ability scores (selected when recipe is made) * Creates a Caustic Mire effect (Ex): Starting at level five, the Mana Alchemist is immune to Poison. (Su): Starting at level six, creating items via Mana Alchemy only takes a Full Round action per item. (Ex): Starting at level eight, the Mana Alchemist can learn Delicious recipes. * Creates a Fly effect * The target becomes very hard to hurt, gaining DR X/- where X is the Alchemist's Level + Int modifier, as well as a bonus to Fort saves equal to the Alchemist's Int modifier, for one minute * Explodes in a 20' radius on use. All in the area take 2d6 Fire/Sonic damage per level of the Alchemist and are knocked Prone and Stunned for one round. A successful Ref save halves the damage, and a successful Fort save negates the Prone and Stunned - however only one save may be taken, each victim must decide what to try * The target catches fire, the flames a weird colour and scorching their soul. Every round that they burn (until put out), they take 1d6 Fire damage per level of the Alchemist and 1d6 Cold damage per level of the Alchemist. Additionally, they take 1 Charisma damage each round, and when first targeted they must pass a Will save or Panic until the flames are put out. Anyone who at any point occupies the same square as them must make a Ref save or catch fire as well * Poison Gas is released in a 15' spread, lingering for 5 rounds. It obscures vision, but more importantly everyone in the area must make a Fort save vs Poison each round or take 1d6 Con damage and be Nauseated for the round * *This grants a +4 Alchemical bonus to all ability scores for one minute * Creates a Disintegrate effect on target * A 20' radius cloud of glue forms and lingers for 3 rounds before solidifying. All in the area must make a Fort save against becoming Slowed and a Ref save against becoming Entangled. If both saves are failed, they become Helpless. Once the glue solidifies, all in the area are automatically Helpless, and begin to suffocate * *Gain a Breath Weapon that can be used once per 5 rounds for 1 minute per level: 45' cone of poisonous electric gas, 2d6 Acid/Lightning damage per HD (Ref half), and Poison (Fort negates, 1d6 Str/1d6 Str) * The target's morale is improved, granting the effects of good hope, divine favor and divine power, all for three rounds (Su): Starting at level nine, the Mana Alchemist can, with one minute of work, turn up to 1 pound per level of any nonmagical metal into an equal weight of gold. (Su): At level ten, the Mana Alchemist gains the ability to infuse items with two Mana elements with the same action, and they can hold any two Mana elements at a time. If two conflicting abilities are given ("Deals Fire damage" and "Deals Cold damage"), then take the average ("Deals half Fire and half Cold damage") if possible. Otherwise select one to be ignored. (Su): At level eleven, the Mana Alchemist gains the ability to make potions, as per the feat. He can create Potions of any spell of level 0-3 from the Cleric, Druid or Sorcerer/Wizard lists, as though he knew the spells. He needn't pay any XP costs for this, though they go bad if not used in one week. (Ex): Starting at level twelve, the Mana Alchemist may learn Mouth-Watering recipes. * Heals target or is splashed into a 20' radius spread that provides a Cure Critical Wounds effect on all in the area, or released as a gas in a 15' radius cloud that hangs around for 1 minute, with a Cure Moderate Wounds effect on all in the area (select when designing the recipe). * All in a 15' radius spread gain the benefits of Good Hope, Divine Favor and Divine Power, all for three rounds. * A 15' radius spread is splashed with Liquid Fire, dealing 2d6 Fire damage per level to all in the area (Ref half) and setting them on fire. All wearing armour add three times their Armor bonus to the damage. The area also counts as a Grease spell, applying the damage each round, for one minute. * Materials are polymorphed - change the material that one weapon or armour is made from, permanently. Can also be used to make general changes such as turning skulls into skull-shaped jewels or turning one 5' cube per level of castle wall into sand or Diamond-studded Ceramite-Adamantium Blend. * Creates a Bottled Soul, that restores any lost levels and removes any negative levels, or can be fed into an element to create an Elemental (must be of roughly same size, maximum CR is 3 less than Alchemist's character level) for 1 minute or into an object to create an Awakened Animated Object for one minute. * A Demon, created from chemicals and mana power, is forged, existing for one minute before fizzling out. It can be any Tanar'ri with a CR at least 2 less than the Alchemist's character level. The Alchemist can probably spend some relevant resource (talk with DM) to make it permanent, having a permanent ally made out of sulphur and tea. * Poison Gas is released in a 30' radius spread, lingering for 10 rounds. It obscures vision, but more importantly everyone in the area must make a Fort save vs Poison each round or take 2d6 Con damage and be Nauseated for the round. Even after leaving, those who failed a save against it are Nauseated for one minute. * *The target gains the ability to Fly, as per the spell, benefits from a Greater Blur effect, and can hurl Lightning Bolts as a Standard action (2d6 per level of the Alchemist, damage not capped). * A 10' radius spread of air is turned into either a solid (stone) or a liquid (acid) - decide which when creating the recipe. In the former case, all in the area are instantly held immobile and suffocating, requiring a Strength check (use the Alchemy DCs) to break free. In the latter case, all in the area are counted as being fully immersed in acid: 10d6 Acid damage and 1d4 Con damage instantly, and again every round if they remain in the area. * A 15x15x15' cube of earth/stone is turned into magma. Anyone standing on top immediately begins to sink, and takes 20d6 Fire damage. Every round they spend in the area, they count as Slowed and Entangled, and take another 20d6 Fire damage. (Ex): At level thirteen, the Alchemist has learned enough about the chemicals of the mind to physically extract memories. By spending one minute with the proper tools and an appropriate subject - one who is either alive or has not been dead longer than one day/Mana Alchemist level - the Mana Alchemist may extract up to 5 minutes of the subject's memories, from any time in the past up to 1 year/Mana Alchemist level distant. This results in a potion which can be imbibed, implanting the memories in the imbiber. Both the extraction and the implanting of memories are Mind-Affecting. (Ex): Starting at level fourteen, the Mana Alchemist's body starts producing chemicals which are usually beneficial. With a Swift action, the Mana Alchemist can gain the effects (good and bad) of any drug, and with a Standard action he can produce it in his saliva, to create a dose to bottle (though it turns to water after one day) or to spit out, delivering as a ranged touch attack to 15 feet. The save DCs are 10 + half HD + Con. (Ex): Starting at level sixteen, the Mana Alchemist may learn Divine recipes. * *The consumer is transformed into another creature, which is chosen when the recipe is first created. The target creature must have a CR no higher than the level of the Alchemist. The target is transformed into the new creature, via 100% character sheet replacement, no fuck you, for 10 minutes. * A spray is released from the holder of the item, in a Cone (30' + 5' per level). All in the area take 3d6 negative levels (Fort half), which go away at the end of the day, just before one would normally have to save against permanent level loss. All in the area are also Entangled by the darkness for a number of rounds equal to the number of negative levels suffered. * *Whoever consumes it becomes a Lich, permanently, as long as they are not a Construct or Undead already. If they don't actually want this to happen, they get a Fort save to resist. There is always some form of residue left over from this, which becomes the phylactery, or maybe it's a potion and the bottle is the phylactery. You decide. * Whoever consumes this, or is in the square this is thrown into, must make a Fort save or be possessed by Mana power imbued with a fragment of the Alchemist's mind. Essentially, they are possessed as per Magic Jar, except the Alchemist is still active and suffers no drawbacks if they wander too far, die or get an exorcism performed. However his concentration is not infinite: he can only possess one person at a time while also having control over his own body. * A Gate (travel version) is created as the creation burns a hole between the planes. * A 50' radius cloud of burning icy doom is unleashed, lingering for 10 minutes or until dispersed. It functions like a Solid Fog, except all in the area take 1d6 Cold damage per level and 1d6 Fire damage per level every round they remain. When this is created, either the user of the item must be inside the area of effect, or one part of the circumference of the area must be in an adjacent square. If it is dispersed by strong winds, it will first drift in a 100' wide, 300' long line, dealing damage to all in the area (Ref half). * When the item is used, it begins to magnetically draw meteors in. Starting on the following round, a meteor will hit, centered on that square it landed in or the target who consumed it, every round for 1 minute. Each meteor deals 10d6 Bludgeoning damage and 10d6 Cold damage, automatically to the square/target. Those within 15' are affected but get a Ref save for half. Naturally, chunks of broken meteor will start to fill the area, turning into Difficult Terrain. * The target is killed (a Death effect), and Disintegrated (the body destroyed except for tiny specks of dust), and replaced with/surrounded by beautiful crystals, essentially creating a statue of the target. There is no save involved, but for the purposes of Resurrection, the statue counts as the corpse. * Adding water to this creates 2d4 instant Beholders that are loyal to the Alchemist and hang around for 10 minutes before dissolving. They get an Alchemical bonus (equal to the Alchemist's level minus their CRs) on Attack rolls, Damage rolls, Saving Throws, Save DCs and Armour Class. * A 30' radius cloud of smoke is released, which fills its area with all the planar traits of a plane of the Alchemist's choice (chosen each time the item is made). Effectively, all in the area are actually in the plane in question, and if they fail a Ref save when first inside the effect, will actually be grabbed by denizens and dragged there, effectively Gated into the plane. With a Standard action, the user can cause the smoke to tumble back into the vial/bottle and place a cork in, pulling all inside with it. This traps them inside, the only way to release them being to break or open the vial. (Ex): At level seventeen, the Mana Alchemist develops a secret recipe, which does something. If I told you what it does, it wouldn't be much of a secret, now would it? It's awesome, though. Really. :The Mana Alchemist gains a spell-like ability usable 3/day from the Cleric list. (Su): Starting at level eighteen, the Mana Alchemist can produce the Elixir of Life. Doing so takes a full day, and when complete, it will last for seven days or until consumed, whichever happens first. When poured down someone's throat, they are restored to life with no level loss, even if killed by things that prevent Raise Dead or Resurrection from working (though if it prevents True Resurrection from working, you're SOL). They are also cured of all negative levels, ability damage, ability drain, HP damage, nonlethal damage, Vile/Frostburn damage and debilitating conditions. (Su): At level nineteen, as a full-round action, the Mana Alchemist may turn anything into almost anything else - so long as it could be produced with a wish. Creatures transformed into things which are normally objects retain their mental attributes, though are unable to move. Objects transformed into "creatures" are soulless and perpetually unconscious, and cannot be a creature with higher than 5 CR. (Ex): At level twenty, the Mana Alchemist wins the game. Recipe Name Table: